Nightmare Kagamine
Nightmare Kagamine, formerly known as MorganHedgelionessxX and Kitty Morgan, is a commentator who started in mid-2011, then returned in February 2012, and made another return since April 2015. __TOC__ History As yugiohsonicfan64, she used to be a Sonic spriter who ripped off ideas from popular spriters, became unoriginal when it comes to them, and made her voice sound like Speakonia when she first used it. She started out with her commentary on GyroHedgie453, but ever since RealmwarssII's commentary on summoner87's commentary on hazlehippo1 and after people called her out on whiteknighting Tess for that, she decided to quit doing commentaries and return to YouTube as YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64. After reuploading her sprite collab with Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged audio in it, she ended up getting more backlash over it. She claimed to be a minor troll, but tried too hard to be one. At October, she got upset and was thinking about leaving YouTube because of people calling her character, formerly a Sonic FC, a godmod because she had more than 3 powers for her, but she decided not to leave and toned down her character's powers to a few of them. However, she was still tired of people doing commentaries on her that she threatened to take them down, until she changed her mind about that. Later, because of Davidthedemonhog start backlashing her for what she did, she got even more upset and more imposters to troll her on DeviantArt. DrDeadman1031 made a group shipping his character, Ataross and her character to troll her on DA, leading more of her friends and supporters to start defending her. Because of that drama, she and her old boyfriend, gamepro46 aka Bullet broke up, and she tried to be with David instead, but it didn't work out well. Ever since she turned against her old friend and whiteknight, Aidan, she's improving a little about ignoring the group, not overreacting, not blocking people, and not feeding the trolls, but not fully enough to get David to trust her again. After he trolled her on DA, she admitted that she wanted to change from what she used to be. In January 2012, she made another channel, MorganHedgelionessxX to get those who criticized her to forgive and trust her for what she did, regained David's trust on her, and a month later, she decided to go back to doing commentaries. Over the past months, she regained their trust and decided not to get involved into any drama involving her friends against each other to avoid going back to what she used to be. A while ago, she made 2 pointless apology videos for every mistake people called her out on, causing David to lose respect for her again. After Chenana4ever made a response video on her, she managed to regain his trust again. After the drama with her 10th degree one shot that drove the community crazy, she somewhat improved on her commentaries and speaking, despite her sounding quiet and monotone later on, and she now puts in subtitles in her videos for the audience to understand her. She got interested into doing dramatic readings, but not much of it later on. At April, she decided to quit doing commentaries again due to lack of material and ideas of any points to say since she doesn't feel like being associated in the CC anymore. In January 20, 2013, she moved her main channel to RinandKurumiFan97 (formerly RyokoHakubiFan97) to focus on other stuff she like to do in there instead of commentaries and dramatic readings. At November, she changed the username of her MorganHedgelionessxX channel to Kitty Morgan because she thinks the "MorganHedgelionessxX" username is Sonicish, and she already retired from being a Sonic fan since September 2012. Ever since 2014 during the auditions for her audience Q&A, she started to come back into associating with the CC a little bit, but she haven't got the interest of coming back into doing commentaries yet. At July, she changed the name of her Kitty Morgan channel once again to Nightmare Kagamine to be more creative when it comes to outros and stuff like that, and in December, she became interested into doing let's watches/riffs on anime she likes/dislikes with a couple of her friends. After 2 years of absence from commentaries, she returned back to the community once again, and since her commentary on Lance 1000, she managed to improve from her old commentaries with an improvement on her speaking, despite her still having a speech impediment. As of December 16, 2015, she became a member of Order of the Dimwitted Doves, until she decided to leave in May 21, 2016. Avatars No longer using (Not counting her character that was formerly a Sonic FC) * Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) (May 2011) * Red Scout (Team Fortress 2) (March 2012-April 2012) * Ryoko Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo) (November 2012-November 2013) * Hina Kagiyama (Touhou Project) (November 2015) Currently using * Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid) (April 2012-Present) * Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Main (July 2014-Present) * Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa) Main (July 2015-Present) * NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) (Formerly used as yugiohsonicfan64, but returned as her alternate avatar) (June/July 2011-August 2011, August 2015-Present) * Female Meowstic (Pokémon) (Formerly used as Kitty Morgan, but returned as her alternate avatar) (Only used when commentating on any material that's Pokémon related, unless if she's dared or asked to use her) (November 2013-July 2014, August 2015-Present) * Hiyoko Saionji (Danganronpa) (Only used when criticizing a friend of hers, unless if she's dared or asked to use her) (August 2015-Present) * Sasami Masaki Jurai (Tenchi Muyo) (October 2015-Present) * Cyan Hijirikawa (Show by Rock!!) (October 2015-Present) Commentaries * List of commentaries by Nightmare Kagamine List of People she commentated on * GyroHedgie453 (As yugiohsonicfan64) (Yami Yugi) * ANTI KANZENSHUU TEAMFOURSTAR (formerly STOPteamfourstar) (As yugiohsonicfan64) (NiGHTS) * hazlehippo1 (As yugiohsonicfan64) (NiGHTS) * DaTurboHedgehog (OSC: Turbo, really?) (Her old Sonic FC, Morgan) * ninjababyzz (OSC: Difference Between Bullying and Fair Use) (Red Scout) * Grontage/DarkAgumon (MHLxX Commentaries: Worst, Butthurt Response Ever) (Red Scout) * SonicslittleHelper (OSC(or Two Shot Commentary): Funnytime77's Still Relevant?) (Rin Kagamine) * Thesonicmew (MHLxX Commentaries: thesonicmew hasn't learned, doesn't he) (Rin Kagamine) * FlukeDogg08 (OSC: Apology Not Accepted, Dude) (Rin Kagamine) * YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64 (old main channel) (MHLxX Commentaries: Remember the Past Mistakes and Correct Them) (Rin Kagamine) * D3ATHCRITIC (OSC and full commentary) (OSC: Hypocrisy to the New Level and Sailor Iron Mouse Makes a Comeback (Quickie)) (Rin Kagamine) * deuntre4 (Taking A Joke Seriously (Quickie)) (Rin Kagamine) * LuigiFan00001 (Yay, DarkDemonDorro Closed his Account! (Quickie)) (Rin Kagamine) * OrphanOfTheMoon (I'm More Monotone than You (OSC)) (Rin Kagamine) * SonicGuy711 (SonicGuy711 Fails at Whiteknighting Rawgasm (Quickie)) (Ryoko Hakubi) * Lance 1000 (Nightmare Commentaries: Back to the Community...For Now) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * Sean Sampson (Nightmare Commentaries: Awkward Pauses and Little Speaking) (Rin Kagamine) * shiny hunter (Nightmare One Shot: I WANT MY LATIAS) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * WatchMojo.com (Nightmare One Shot: Popular Anime ≠ Underrated) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * Halofan hp00/Jack 82 (Nightmare Commentaries: Now I'm Starting to Dislike Response Commentaries) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * Seck Boi (Co-Op with BrandX) (Nightmare Commentaries: Your Taste of Music Sucks! (Co-op with BrandX)) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * webkinzpuppyxo (Nightmare Commentaries(Quickie): WHY U DISLIKE MY VIDEO?) (Rin Kagamine) * kendall walker (Nightmare Commentaries: Bro, why are you so mean to me?!) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * Cazaam the Angry Aspie (Nightmare One Shot: Commentaries Suck Because I Don't Like Them) (Chiaki Nanami) * Stuart McPherran GCAEC EDCP KGF TPNG NODD IGUA (Nightmare Commentaries: You Must Follow the Freedom of Speech) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * Dafawfulizer (Nightmare Commentaries: No Wonder Why the Countdown Community Sucks) (Chiaki Nanami) * Mindoutofsync (Co-Op with RCV 5) (Nightmare Commentaries: A Wild Danmad297 and TheOrionBroadcast 2.0 Appears (Co-op with RCV 5)) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * DuoPersona101 (Nightmare Double Shot: Why Can't the TTG Producers Acknowledge Their Mistakes?) (Hina Kagiyama) * ~Anthony Zel 1426~ (Nightmare Quickie: Offensive Woman Vs Defensive Man) (Female Meowstic) * Jomaster The Second (Nightmare One Shot: Who Cares if People Commentate on Dead Horses?) (Sasami Masaki Jurai) * BladeNinja009 (Nightmare Commentaries: Date A Lack of Research) (Kurumi Tokisaki) * Doodletones (Co-Op with David the savior) (Nightmare Commentaries: A Valentine's Nightmare (Co-op with David the savior)) (NiGHTS) * Foss & Light (Nightmare One Shot: Having Difficulties ≠ Bad Score) (Hiyoko Saionji) * BennettTheSage (Nightmare One Shot: She Attacked Him With Her Own Will) (Sasami Masaki Jurai) * SkeletonNation (Nightmare Commentaries: Here Comes Foxtrot 2.0) (Cyan Hijirikawa) People who commentated on her * supersonic407 (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (An SS407 One Shot Commentary: Sprite Parodies are NOT Parodies) * ThatElfen LiedGuy (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (Elfen commentaries Tess likes to brainwash) * SKULLCRUSHER8127 (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (Commentary on YugiohSonicNights64) * Slaphappygam3r (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) * Ollyx (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (OSC: Not so easy now is it Missy?) * SonTurn (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) (SonTurn One shot Commentary: Morgan evolves into the daughter of RJBandsma) * StarDragon (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) * Noblestudioz (As YuGiOhSonicNiGHTS64) * D3ATHCRITIC (One Shot Commentary - Wow, Cyberbully...) * Professor Magewood/xMephistanx *supercharmander1 (twice) (commentary: It's sad when i'm defending this guy and Quickie: Making a return) * MrFireBird467 * Grontage/DarkAgumon (twice, but both are commentaries on her commentary on herself, but the second one has better quality than the old one) (Phantom Comms - MorganHedgelionessxX and Commentary: Self Commentaries Are Disastrous) * SmugleafCarriesOn * Lulz4PhoenixWright/Sterben Kaito * deuntre4 (Deuntre4 Commentary Morgan learn Mimic) * Chenana4ever (As yugiohsonicfan64 and both her and D3ATHCRITIC) (Chenana1 Commentary- Mouse VS Vocaloid... No One Wins) * OrphanOfTheMoon (Response Quickie: What's That Word I'm Looking For?) * TehFunnyguyShow2 (along with Dont7readOnMe and H1GHLANDER360) (Funnyguy Commentaries Dont7readOnMe, H1GHLANDER360, and MorganHedgelionessxX) * HydreigonW (Commentary: Morgan Hasn't Improved At All, Nuff Said...) * Halofan hp00/Jack 82 (twice) (Commentary on someone that did a commentary on me and Reupload ��commentary) * Sean Sampson (sean commentaries #38 Nightmare Kagamine a teen titans go fangirl ) * HalfBoiledHero (Shotgun Commentary: I Dislike Life) * Evan Yeagy (Kitty Morgan Why (Commentary on Nightmare Kagamine)) * Hacted Commentaries * RCV 5 (An RCV 5 commentary: The enemy of my enemy is my enemy... even though I like the enemy of my enemy.) * Alc Sonder (Nightmare Kagamine Commentary (One Shot)) * Mindoutofsync (this is why the commentary community is ass( Nightmare Kagamine and RCV 5)) * Spy Scriber (twice) (Scribing Two-Shot: Morgan Can't Think Clearly! and Scribing Commentaries: The Hypocrisy of Morgan!) * Jomaster The Second * Fluttershy259 (Nightmare Kagamine sucks! {One Shot}) People that she co-op'd with * BrandX * RCV 5 * David the savior Trivia * She is a Kurumi Tokisaki fangirl and a Vocataku. * She has been paired with Harb by TheHyruleBard and Scarlet Otaku in November 2013, but this time, with OrphanOfTheMoon by MDXLR, D3ATHCRITIC (But the person/people who paired them wasn't revealed), and RCV 5 by TheMaverickGamer. (But she doesn't accept them) * She is a daughter of Scarlet Otaku and Louden Styles, a sister of Pikmintric, a niece of Blazin'rants&commentaries and Kayden Marx, and a cousin of HarleyScalington. * She is in a relationship with David the savior. * She is a Pokémon, NiGHTS, InuYasha, Black Rock Shooter, Date A Live, Danganronpa, and Tenchi Muyo fan. * She has a cancelled OSC on Future Blood's OSC on Sean Sampson's chain video right before she reuploaded it after he deleted it, a cancelled commentary on blazerush2002's commentary on Sean Sampson, which was originally going to be a co-op, before Federation of the Exalted (F.o.X) uploaded theirs due to her hiatus from doing commentaries until someone can commentate on her commentary on kendall walker, which RCV 5 already did, a cancelled one shot on Carlos Cevallos' response on MidnightAnubis, and a cancelled commentary on MrAwesomenMario360. * At mid-2011-late 2011, she used to be a "Tess suck-up" due to her being a huge fan of Tess the Lioness and claiming her as her sister just because their characters used to be like clones, and she used to be a whiteknight of her. * She's known to have gotten a few commentators (RCV 5, KingdomHearts97, MidnightAnubis (before he retired from using Tohka), and Lightish Red Gamer) into using Date A Live characters as their avatars ever since she used Kurumi in her commentaries. * She and Doodletones are the only female BOP accomplices. * She considers D3ATHCRITIC, Nekotorious, Michael Schomer, RCV 5, KingLeafyBoy, TVBCrap, afvpegknight/agovoman, and randezzel27 as her best friends. External Links * Her YouTube page * Her DeviantArt page * Her Tumblr page * Her Ask.fm page * Her Google+ page * Her Steam page * Her Twitter page Category:Commentators Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:Date A Live Commentators Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Scarlett Family Category:Dead Topics Category:American Commentators